The Morning After Christmas
by Twilight4ever14
Summary: Natsuki tries to get up one morning,but finds that it hurts 'somewhere'...Oneshot,Shiznat.


The Morning After...

Disclaimer-I don't own Mai Hime and whatnot...

* * *

It was late morning and the couple had still not awoken yet. One of them was lying on the bed, sprawled out with a little drool coming out of her mouth and sleeping like a log. The other was calmly sleeping with a small smile gracing her features. Everything seemed perfect until... 

"GGRRRROOOWWLLLLL!!!" Natsuki tossed as her stomach growled and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh, hungry. Mayo and toast...mmm." She wiped the drool from her mouth and rolled towards the edge of the bed. She started to stand but couldn't hold herself up.

THUMP!

"Ow! Damn it, what happened???" She cursed as she tried to lift herself up. She tried again only to end up with the same results.

"Ara, what has Natsuki gotten herself into this morning?" Shizuru said as she peered off the side of the bed wondering what her lover was doing on the floor.

"Shizuru! I can't stand up! My...um...it hurts, down there..."Natsuki blushed, hoping that her lover would understand and not tease her...although she wasn't so lucky.

"Hmm, what was Natsuki doing last night? Having fun without me? Ikezu..." Shizuru questioned, knowing well what the answer was since Natsuki was home all day and it was Christmas yesterday.

"You know damn well why it hurts! You're so insatiable..." Natsuki shuddered, remembering yesterday and the events that had taken place and blushing red hot at the memories.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I should've been more careful. I just wanted to see that adorable blush on Natsuki's face." Shizuru smiled as Natsuki's face started to heat up again at her comment.

"Um, it's ok Shizuru. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."Natsuki smiled sincerely, knowing that her lover would never hurt her on purpose.

"Ah, thank you Natsuki.We still have the troubling matter that you cannot stand though. Let me help you onto the bed."

Natsuki nodded as Shizuru got off the bed. Shizuru turned her around, belly side up, and picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed softly, careful not to hurt her.

"GGRROOOOOWWWLLLL!!!" Natsuki blushed. Her stomach was begging for food since she still hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki is hungry. Since Natsuki cannot walk and it's my fault, I shall bring some mayo and toast to Natsuki in bed. How does that sound?"Shizuru asked. She knew exactly what the answer would be...

"REALLY?! You're letting me have mayo this early in the morning??? Thanks Shizuru!" Natsuki smiled brightly like a kid in a candy store that had just won the lottery.

"Yes, but only this once. I don't want Natsuki getting fat..."Shizuru teased as she got up from the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Whatever, like I'd get fat from mayo..."_ Theres no way mayo can make me fat, especially with how much I work out! Shizuru should at least try mayo! She works out too...oh no. No images of Shizuru working out! OUT OUT OUT!_ _Don't nosebleed! _

Natsuki was suddenly jarred out of her thoughs when she heard Shizuru open the door with mayo and toast in hand...

"Ara, what was Natsuki thinking about while I was gone? You're face is red..."Shizuru inquired, wondering what thought could produce such a lovely blush on her lover.

"Nothing! I was thinking about...nothing!" Natsuki had to defend herself. No way Shizuru could know what she was thinking._ She'd think I was a pervert!_

"What? Was Natsuki thinking about other women?! How could you?" Shizuru buried her face in her hand and started 'sobbing'.She wanted to know why Natsuki was blushing.

"What? No! I would never cheat on you Shizuru! I was blushing because I was thinking about you working out! You said I'd get fat from mayo and I knew I wouldn't 'cause I work out all the time and I thought you should try it and one thought led to another and..."Natsuki explained herself, hoping that Shizuru would stop crying.

Even in her hurt condition, Natsuki found the strength and wobbled over to her lover and caught herself in a hug with Shizuru. Shizuru had to support her through the hug, but she was flattered that Natsuki cared so much for her.

"I would never cheat on you Shizuru..."Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear, making her shudder at the loving words and warm breath on her ear.

Shizuru suddenly swept Natsuki off her feet and carried her to the bed. Once she was put on the bed Shizuru wasted no time in pouncing on her and straddling her hips. Natsuki gave an incredulous look up at her love.

"Shizuru! What're you doing?!" Natsuki asked,fearing the answer but knew it was coming.

"Since Natsuki was imagining me working out and she created such a lovely blush, maybe we could both 'work out' together. Don't worry Natsuki, I'll be gentle this time." A mischievous smile crept it's way on Shizuru's face as she said those words.

Natsuki knew Shizuru meant the last part,that she'd be gentle. She wanted it just as much as Shizuru did. She was thinking perverted thoughts after all...

"I love you Shizuru..."Natsuki smiled softly as she pulled Shizuru on top of her into a secure hug. "I love you too, Natsuki. I'll be gentle..." Shizuru said as she started to kiss Natsuki's neck softly.She really meant it...

"I know you will..."Natsuki said as she was almost brought to tears by her love's thoughtfulness and the care she was showing her.She knew she could trust Shizuru...her love,her life,her world.

* * *

Um...first story ever. I wrote it in about an hour and a half so I don't expect it to be very good. Please review and tell me any suggestions you have or tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. I have no beta of course... T.T I wish you a late Christmas and an early New Year! 


End file.
